


New Year, New Start

by CravingCraze



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Connor Lives AU, Evan tries, Jared is insecure, M/M, No Angst, Small little get together, happy new years, memebois, pure fluf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 23:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17253482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CravingCraze/pseuds/CravingCraze
Summary: It’s New Year’s Eve, and Jared has special plans..





	New Year, New Start

Jared nervously adjusted his jacket as he stared at himself in the mirror. He wasn't exactly sure why he was so nervous, he just was. Jake was hosting a party at his apartment (a small one between close friends) for New Years. Both his friend group and Rich's kinda... merged. Evan didn't hang around them too much because it overwhelmed him a lot, and Jared couldn't blame him.

A few days ago, Rich had asked Jared how he felt about him, and asked him out. Jared said he was flattered, but needed some time to think before he made his decision. Now, it was New Year's Eve, and Jared knew what his decision was. He was a bit nervous because in a relationship, you get really close to someone. The only person he was close to was Evan, and he treated him like shit in the past, and he didn't want to put Rich through that.

No, it won't be like that. Everything will be just fine. Jared let out a breath and grabbed a bag of chips for the party. Everyone was bringing something for it (except Mt. Dew, for some reason. Any other color but green was allowed).

The sound of a car honking brought Jared back into reality. Right. He raced out to the driveway, where Connor's truck was parked. He climbed into the back and pouted.

"I don't get shotgun?" He complained, as Evan was in the passenger seat.

Evan was about to say something, but Connor beat him to it. "Evan got it first, so kindly shut the fuck up." He put the car in reverse and backed out.

Jared scoffed, "You show a lot of favoritism towards your boyfriend.."

"Well, He is my b-boyfriend, Jared. He just likes uh, b-being close to me," Evan spoke up, looking back at him. He had two things in his lap; orange pop and Oreos.

"You sure he won't be a distraction? I know you're both touchy," Jared grinned, quickly buckling himself in.

Connor scoffed, but he didn't reply.

"Maybe you'll understand when y-you're in a relationship. Or if you w-wanna be in one," Evan rambled slightly, pulling his shirt down as it felt uncomfortable.

This brought a blush to Jared's cheeks. He coughed and looked out the window. "W-Whatever. I'm surprised you're actually coming to this party."

Evan frowned and crossed his arms. "It's not a p-party, it's a small get-together. I can h-handle it."

"Plus I promised I'd go with him, so if he gets lonely, I'll be there for him," Connor added on. "I told him I was fine with watching the Ball Drop at his house, but he insisted on going."

"Nice," Jared nodded. "I'm probably gonna hang out with Rich. We've got some things to talk about."

Connor whistled, "Rich eh? Didn't think he was your type, but whatever."

"He uh, already asked me out. I said I needed time to think," Jared shrugged, avoiding eye contact.

"I remember you t-telling me that," Evan stated. "You should g-go for it. I-if you like him."

"I do, I'm just- I'm nervous and I don't know why.." Jared sighed.

Connor stifled a laugh, "I know that feeling too well. Look, it's your anxiety acting up because you're experiencing change. It's natural. Like Ev said, go for it, be brave, don't let your anxiety hold you back."

Jared smiled, "Didn't think you'd be the guy to give out advice."

"Usually my advice sucks," Connor admitted.

"S-sometimes you know just what t-to say, though, " Evan smiled at him.

Connor reached over and ruffled Evan's hair for a brief second, "Just be yourself. But you should know that. Any who we're about there."

A couple minutes later, they arrived, at 11:13pm, a bit late, but it didn't matter to them. Connor took Evan's hand, the goodies in his other, and went inside with him.

Jared went inside and set his chips down on the table. He saw Michael, Jeremy, and Christine talking, holding some cups, Chloe and Jenna sitting on the couch, most likely gossiping, and Jake, Rich, and Brooke, which Brooke was standing awful close to Jake. Jared quickly approached them.

Rich grinned when he saw him. "Hey! It's about time you showed up, I thought you'd miss the countdown for sure!"

"H-hey Rich, you have a moment?" Jared rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

Rich grinned as he put an arm around his shoulders, and lead him out to the porch. "Anything for my favorite nerd. What's up?"

"So um, you remember a couple of days ago when you asked me out? Well, my answers yes," Jared said, blushing slightly.

"Holy shit! You're seriously right?" Rich sounded so ecstatic it was too adorable for Jared's heart. Rich definitely had his moments.

"I'm serious!" Jared grinned, and he started to laugh. He was just happy, giddy, and excited to be in a relationship.

Rich pulled him into a hug, which he happy returned, before being scooped off his feet and twirled around a little. Jared laughed and lifted his feet off of the ground. Although he was a little taller than Rich, Rich was stronger and not to mention more confident than him. Was this heaven? Cause it felt like it. Everything felt perfect in that one moment.

Rich set him down on the ground and asked, "So uh, wanna grab a drink?"

"As long as it's non alcoholic. Evan would kill me," Jared chuckled, despite that being true. Evan was the designated driver incase Connor or himself wanted to get drunk.

"You've got a deal," Rich smiled and leaned close to him, giving a small kiss on his cheek. Jared felt his heart flutter. So this was how it felt to be in love, huh?

He let Rich lead him inside and pour him some orange pop. He took a seat on a kitchen chair and looked around once again. Nothing much had changed. Evan and Connor were sticking together, but they were talking with Chloe and Jenna, cups in hand. Jake was definitely flirting with Brooke, it was painfully obvious.

"I've noticed Brooke has the goo-goo eyes for Jake, and he's definitely noticed," Rich explained. "They're quite the pair."

"Like we aren't," Jared snorted. "Just uh, let them be."

They talked for a while, soon gathering with the others to play random party games. Jared saw that Evan was smiling and having a good time, so he was great full for that. Soon, it was almost time for the Ball Drop. 

"Hey, do you mind if I kiss you? I just- I want it to be okay with you, ya know?" Rich asked, blushing slightly.

Jared couldn't stop smiling, he thought that was so sweet. "I- yes, yes it's okay!"

Suddenly, they heard everyone counting. The two stood close to one another, waiting for the "Three, two, one! Happy new year!" To connect their lips. The kiss was sweet and tender, and was pure bliss, even if it was shortly lasted.

Jared slowly pulled away, "Happy new year.."

"Happy new year, dork," Rich chuckled, resting their foreheads together.

Everything was perfect.


End file.
